


tears and regrets

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, and luke comforting her, just julie letting out her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Luke comforts Julie when he finds her crying on her mother's death anniversary.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 93





	tears and regrets

Luke poofed in to the studio, ready to take advantage of being home alone, when he spotted Julie.

She was sitting on the couch with her hands upon her face and her shoulders shaking, the sound of sobs filling the place.

Luke stood still, not knowing how to proceed. Obviously, Julie hadn't noticed him yet, so he still had time to poof out. But he didn't like seeing Julie like this, and he didn't want to leave her alone –unless she wanted him to, of course.

Before he had time to decide what to do, she gasped, cutting his thoughts short. "Luke! When did you show up?"

"I-I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you." She wiped her tears with the sleeves of her sweater, and Luke decided to take the jump and ask, "What's wrong, Jules?"

Julie looked at the ground for a second before fixing her gaze on him, blinking a few times to get rid of the tears. "Do you know what day is today?"

Luke did the calculations in his head, finding the date not important at all. It seemed important to Julie though, so he thought harder.

_Oh_ , he realized.

He walked towards her as slowly as he could and sat by her side. "Today marks two years since your mother passed away."

She nodded, and more tears rolled out of her eyes. "Every day is hard without her, but today it's even more."

Luke understood her completely. After all, even though it wasn't like her situation at all, he had lost his mother too. Some days his pain was like a cloud that covered the sun only for a while, but some days that cloud never moved. It was easy to relate to her.

"I'm sorry," was all he could think of saying, although it didn't feel right. He wanted to say so much more, but it was hard to find the right words that would convey everything he was feeling.

He almost scoffed at the irony. He was good with words, great even, when he was writing songs. When he was speaking them though, not so much. And even less when it came to comforting someone. Some people were naturals at comforting –Alex, for example–, but Luke just wasn't built for it.

What he did excelled at though, was showing his affection through physical gestures. So that was exactly what he did now.

He grabbed Julie's hands, drawing what he hoped were comforting circles on them with his thumbs and trying to ease some of her pain.

Julie looked at him gratefully, and squeezed his hands. "I appreciate you being here with me."

"Anytime, Jules."

She took one hand away from his to slip an arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist as well, holding her close to him.

A few seconds went by without any of them saying anything; and Luke had thought the storm had passed when Julie spoke.

"I wasn't there with my mom when she died."

Luke tensed, not expecting the conversation to go this way. He didn't talk though; he had a feeling that it was the first time Julie was talking to someone about this, so he let her continue.

"She had been in the hospital for a few weeks, and I went to visit her every day. The doctors were optimistic; they said that if she kept being stable she would go home anytime soon. I was anxious, and worried, and stressed and my dad told me to take a day off, to go somewhere I could relax for a while. At first, I wasn't going to do it, but then I realized that I needed it. I was so focused on my mom –though rightfully so– that I wasn't taking care of myself. So I took his offer. Since Flynn had gone to visit some relatives, I went to the park closest to the hospital alone. I just laid down on the grass, and let my mind wander anywhere but my mom, and I felt better for a while. And then..." Her voice faltered. "Then I got a call from my dad, telling me that my mom had died."

Luke felt tears wetting his t-shirt.

"And ever since then I've felt so guilty. I can't help but think that my mother needed me in that moment. That she didn't get a chance to see me one more time before she died, that she didn't get to hear me telling her that I loved her, that I couldn't hold her and just be with her. And it's eating me up inside."

She sobbed, and the tears that had been threatening to spill all this time finally left Luke's eyes and rolled across his face. For once in his life, he knew what he had to say.

"Julie, I'm sure your mom would have understood why you weren't there that day."

"It doesn't matter if she would have understood it or not. I still feel like a terrible person." Her voice sounded so empty, as if there was no life inside of her anymore.

"Jules, listen to me," he said, splitting from her embrace and guiding her face towards his so she would look at him in the eye. "You're not a terrible person just because you decided to look after yourself for once. Think about it, you were beside your mom every day, taking care of her, loving her. I meant it when I said that she would have understood it. Hell, she might have even encouraged you to take a day off if she had known. Don't blame yourself, you did everything you could, and no one could have done more than that."

More tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged him again, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

He held her tight, making sure she knew that he was there for her and that she was free to let it all out.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3


End file.
